The Blessed One
by tHeOnEOnLyMe
Summary: COUSINS OF THE CHARMED ONES COME TO STAY WITH THEM WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT


That's Life  
  
"Oooops! Sorry I didn't mean to step on your toe."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure as hell you didn't mean to!" Pheona said with equal sarcasm. She had had a bad day as it was, and the last thing she needed was her sister to step on her toe and apologize with as much sarcasm as possible. Her day had begun horrible and she knew it would end horrible.  
  
First off her sister Patience splattered red juice on her favorite pair of kaki capris, on purpose, just because Pheona had bumped into her and Patience got her makeup smudged just a little bit. So in return Patience totally ruined a good pair of pants, which by the way she wore on the last day here and her mother were together.  
  
Pheona was sick and tired of driving in a feakin' car. Instead of flying to San Francisco like a normal person, their counselor, Mattie made them drive along with her because then they could have 'family' time. Pheona was really freaking out about the whole move to San Francisco. She had never met her mom's cousins before and heard that there was a murder in their house and wasn't all to loving the idea of going there.  
  
She missed her mom and wished that she was still there with them. Her father had died when Pheona was 9 and Patience was 10. It was 6 years later and Pheona still couldn't replace the look on her mothers face when she herd that her husband was just ran over by a drunken man while trying to get some little kids ball. She still couldn't replace the look on Patience face when they found out that their mom was in a car crash and died instantly 6 months ago. That's probably why Patience was such a bitch. She had her teenage troubles and then all of a sudden here comes someone else's troubles and whether or not they would stay together as a family and other troubles like that.  
  
That's when their moms cousin Piper contacted them at the Brian Street Orphanage where there were temporarily staying. Piper had said that since Caddie and her where the greatest cousins, she would take Pheona and Patience to her home in San Francisco. But had warned them that their was already 5 people living there as it was and not to expect any big room or anything, because it was cramped as it was.  
  
So there they were in a car 38 miles outside of San Francisco and were bored out of their minds. When all of a sudden, "How about we sing 99 bottles of pop?" Mattie was always trying to be energetic.  
  
"How about we don't and not even say we did? I think that's a way better choice, don't you Patice?"  
  
"Oh yes I think that's the best idea you've had all day Phee."  
  
The girls were doing there best to make Mattie frustrated and were exceeding wonderfully. They loved making Mattie mad, because she was the easiest to diss or do anything to.  
  
"Well I think that you guys purposely put people down because you think that you're above them or something like that."  
  
"Whoa, be careful Phee, I think we have a genius on our hands." Patience was great when she was nice. Turning to Mattie she said," Can you tell us anything else worth while to know? I'm sure you're really smart even though people just judge for your blonde hair, right?"  
  
"Ya know what? I am sick and tired of this stupid shit you tried to pull. It's not funny anymore. It was funny once but got old fast."  
  
"Yeah it is still funny and you know it too." When anyone turned on one of the 2 sisters no matter if they hated each other at the moment, the would band together and diss you sooo bad you did not know what hit you.  
  
They were all silent the rest of the way. When they pulled up to a big pinky /moroonish colored house, Mattie being the ditz she was said," Well, here we are!"  
  
"NO FREAKIN' DUH!!!! I'm sick and tired of your stupid happy attitude we should have flown here but your to freakin' stupid to know that aren't you?!" Pheona was soo fed up with Mattie's happy side that she didn't care if she got into trouble, or that Patience would do something, anything to her. She really didn't give a care.  
  
When they got up to the house a women open the door. "Hello My name is Piper and you are Patience," she said pointing to Patience,"and you are Pheona."  
  
"Looks like it to me." Pheona mumbled under her breath. Only Patience heard and nudged her in the kidney, hard!  
  
"Yeah, it's very nice to meet you. Wouldn't you agree Phee?" Patience looked a wee bit anxious.  
  
"Yeah we sure are!" she said with a tint of sarcasm.  
  
"Well come and in and get settled." Turning to Mattie, "I guess I'll have to sign some papers so come in also."  
  
Once the papers were signed, Mattie was gone, and the girls were settled, they met their moms other cousins.  
  
"This is Pheobe and her boyfriend Cole." Piper said gesturing to Pheobe and Cole. "And this is Paige and my husband Leo." She said also gesturing to Paige and Leo. She paused for a second and asked if the girls wanted to eat. While the girls were eating Piper Paige Leo Cole and Pheobe were in the living room when there was a flash and then smoke out came a demon.  
  
"SHIT!" yelled Piper. She knew the girls didn't know about magic yet and on there first night there was a demon in the living room. The demon looked straight at Cole and yelled "TRAITOR!!" and started to throw a fireball at Cole, but Paige called and when she tried to hit the demon with it she missed and hit a picture of the wall which went down with a huge crash. As Cole intervened and killed the demon with his own fireball.  
  
Meanwhile the girls had heard the crash and wondered what happened went into the living room and saw the whole thing. The girls were in the door way with their mouths open and Pheona was the first to speak.  
  
"Holy Shit!"  
  
"Wait let us explain!" but Piper was too late both of the girls were in their room 10 seconds flat. 


End file.
